


The Reason

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he’s dreaming . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

He thinks he’s dreaming until he feels the tongue swirling around the shell of his ear, hitting him in just the perfect spot to make his cock twitch and his stomach tense. Then there’s a palm against his cock, swift fingers tugging, jerking, hard and fast and oh fuck yes. He licks his lips, head thrown back, listening to the voice panting obscenities in his ear. A voice he knows as well as his own. Sam. “Come for me, Dean. Want to watch you lose control and know I’m the reason.” He comes, hard, Sam’s name torn from his heart.


End file.
